Sister
by Shadowed Ember
Summary: After Bellatrix's death, Narcissa grieves for her sister. Part of the idea is based on Unwavering Loyalty and Unnecessary Sacrifices, by Twisted Biscuit.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other JKR creations. I am using a little-talked about character and molding her to my own needs. **

_A/N: This is my first HP story, and I had the idea at school today, thinking of how Cissy sounds like Sissie... short for sister. This story is set in a timezone that may never happen in the actual books. This story is set in a time where Bellatrix Black Lestrange has recently died. It is about Narcissa Black Malfoy mourning for her sister._

* * *

Narcissa. 

Cissy.

Sissie.

Sister.

Through all the years, the pain, the joy, the betrayal, Narcissa - Cissy - Black had never quite realized that whenever Bellatrix had called her Cissy, it meant sister as well as Narcissa.

She still thought of them as Blacks, not Lestranges, not Malfoys... not even Tonks. Blood is thicker than water, and Black blood was thickest of them all. Bella was still a Black, and so were Andromeda and Sirius, the blood traiters.

Sirius... she had not been surprised when she had learned that Sirius had died at the hands of his cousin, her sister. Bellatrix had never liked Sirius, not even when they were children together. She tolerated him then, because he was the Prince of the Blacks, destined to grow up to be the best Black in the galaxy. Even his pranks had been ignored, saying that causing others misfortune was a Black trait. Until he was eleven. Until he was a Gryffindor. Narcissa still remembered that confrontation, just outside of the Great Hall.

* * *

Bella walked over to Sirius and pushed him down. "Filthy stain on the name of Black!" she hissed at Sirius, slapping him. 

Sirius looked up and gave the cocky grin that was to become his trademark. "Maybe I should be called Sirius White then, what do you think, Bella?"

"I think you will be due for a Howler tomorrow morning! And you with no friends to help hide your shame!" his cousin snapped.

For the first time, Sirius faltered.

"He has me," a voice called out.

Bellatrix's head whipped up and looked at the source of the voice. "And who might you be? A filthy Mudblood?"

The boy confidently strode over to her. "Sorry, _Bella_, I'm as pure as you are. I'm James Potter." With that, he turned and helped Sirius up.

"Thanks, mate," Sirius said.

"No problem," James replied.

Bella looked at both boys, unable to speak. "Fine, then! On your own head be it!" She stalked away, fuming.

* * *

Yes, Narcissa was not surprised that Bellatrix had murdered Sirius. But she was surprised when she recieved a note by owl from Bella. 

_To Cissy, my sister:_

_By the time you read this, I may be dead. _

_I may be dying. Or I may be in mortal peril._

_After I eliminated our... dear... cousin's life, I began_

_having second thoughts. I was wondering why the Dark Lord_

_required us - the Death Eaters - to destroy the heirs of families as pure _

_as his own. _(1) _I did not voice my thoughts to him, but I believe _

_that he knows I am having doubts. He sent me on a _

_mission that is sure to be fatal._

_I am as good as dead._

_They call me Bellatrix Lestrange now, _

_but in my heart I never stopped being Bella Black, _

_who knew that blood is thicker than water._

_Good-bye, Cissy,_

_Your Sister, _

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange_

_Please forgive me._

Narcissa hadn't believed it at first. But the day after, Rodolphus Lestrange had come, secretly, and told her and Lucius that Bellatrix was dead.

"How?" Narcissa had asked, in a choked voice.

"She was sent on a suicide mission to destroy Harry Potter," Rodolphus said.

"Thank you, Rodolphus," Narcissa whispered and fled upstairs.

There, she had decided that, even when Bellatrix had made that awful decision to have the Dark Mark branded on her arm, even when she had killed her own cousin, Bella was still a Black, and still her sister.

"I forgive you, Bella," Narcissa said quietly.

* * *

(1) Voldemort told his followers he was pure, remember?

_A/N: I think I got the tenses messed up in a couple of places, but don't kill me._

_R/R!_

_ Eleka Nahmen_


End file.
